


Lovers, Devils

by angelholme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: After the fight in the church, Willow and Drusilla look to the future.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimber**
> 
> Buffy (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.
> 
> _Notes_
> 
> This was my first ever fanfiction, written just after I saw "What's My Line". The notes will explain more, but this means it was written around twenty years ago.
> 
> So when you are reading it, I would ask that you keep this in mind :)

Nothing was ever what it seemed at first sight. If Willow Rosenberg had learned nothing else from her friendship with Buffy Summers, it was that everything had two sides. Take Buffy herself - to look at her you would not think that this slight sixteen year old regularly held the future of the world in her hands. It still amazed her that Buffy was not a gibbering wreck by now.

So following the battle in the church, Willow was not going to count her chickens. They had rescued Angel, none of them had died, and it appeared that Spike and Drusilla were dead. All in all a good days work. Yet it could not really be that easy. Nothing in Sunnydale ever was.

She had tried bringing it up with the others, but they were in too good a mood. Buffy was wrapped up in caring for Angel, and Xander was too caught up with Cordelia. Even Giles was distracted, thinking about Miss Calendar and how to win her back. No one wanted to hear that the victory they had just won might have been only a prelude to greater violence.

Still, she thought, it could be worse. With everyone in a happy mood it had been a small matter to convince Giles to hold a small celebrating in the library.

As it was unlikely they would be discussing business Willow had decided it would be safe to invite Oz. Besides - if she went on her own when Xander was there with Cordy, she knew Buffy would feel sorry for her, and that was more than she could bare.

Despite her misgivings the party was quite a success. Everyone seamed to like Oz, and no one brought up and of the recent events.

By the end of the night everyone was tired but happy. Oz walked Willow home, then wandered off. It was amazing how his mind worked, she thought. he could be talking on one subject then suddenly switch to something completely different, and back again before you realised. It was so sweet.

Going upstairs she went straight to bed. It had been a busy couple of days, and she fell asleep almost at once.


	2. The Edge of Darkness

The following morning Willow arrived at school early. She had arranged to meet the gang before class, but she wanted to see Giles first. Despite the party the night before, she was still worried.

Walking in to the library, she found Giles with Miss Calendar. They seemed to be talking, which was an improvement over the past few weeks. Since the Eyghon incident the computer teacher had been avoiding the gang as a whole, and Giles in particular. Willow hated to interrupt them if they were building bridges, but she could not wait.

"Giles ?" She asked. The two of them had obviously not heard her enter as Giles started suddenly.

"Yes Willow ?"

"I know last night you did not seem very worried, but don't you think we should be doing something to find out what happened to Spike and Drusilla ?"

"Willow....."

"No! Listen to me. In the past year we have fought some really bad monsters. And we have won. But we only beat the Master after Buffy died, and these two killed the Anointed One. So we know they are not going to just give up lightly. Don't you think we should at least check they are dead ?" Her voice had started off quietly, but by the end she was close to shouting. She only realised this when she saw the look on the faces of the two teachers.

"Willow - are you feeling alright ?" Miss Calendar asked

"Don't change the subject Miss. Giles - don't you think we should check ?"

"If you feel that strongly about it we can look in to it"

"Good. Now I have to go see Buffy, Xander and Cordy" She thought she had kept her voice under control, but at the end of the sentence Giles looked up again

"Are you alright ?" he asked

"I'm fine"

"I just thought I detected a little ambivalence towards Miss Chase"

"How can he be dating her ? You know what she is like! What does he see in her ?"

"She's cute ?" was Giles instant answer. This caused Jenny and Willow to look at him   
"Sorry - don't know what came over me"

"Willow - does Xander know you like him ?"

"Well I have not really hidden it"

"But have you told him ?"

Willow shook her head

"Just try it Willow. You might be surprised at the result"

"He likes Cordy. What can I do to compare to Her Royal Cuteness ?" Willow replied, casting a look at Giles

"You are friends. Best friends. Cordelia can't hold a candle to that if you try"

"But he is happy. I can't interfere with that"

"You might make it better. Maybe he is only with her because he can't have you"

"You really think that ?"

"It's a possibility" Giles replied, then suddenly he looked up. Buffy, Xander and Cordelia had come in through the doors.

"Hey Wil, Giles, Miss C - what's going on ?" Xander asked. Willow looked beseechingly at Giles, who turned to the newcomers

"We were just discussing the possibility of looking in to the wreck of the church"

"Why ?" Buffy asked

"Willow thinks we should make sure Spike and Drusilla are no longer a threat" 

"Relax Wil - we left them in a burning church. They're dead" Buffy seemed pretty dismissive about this, which worried Willow. Buffy was not one to ignore things that could be a threat. Maybe it was concern over Angel that was distorting her judgement.

"So were you" she replied. Her words had the desired reaction. Every head in the room snapped round towards her, some in shock - all with incredulous expressions. She kept looking at Buffy, ignoring everyone else. Although Giles was the Watcher, the one who guided the Slayer on her destiny, Buffy was the most dominant personality in the group. If she was able to convince the Slayer then the rest would fall in line.

"That was a bit harsh Wil" was the only reply she got

"I'm sorry"

"You really think they are still a threat ?" Buffy asked after a moment of silence

"I don't know. But you know how dangerous they were. Even when we'd killed the Master we had to do it again. And these two did kill the Anointed. So can we really afford not to check ?" She paused to take a breath, then looked at the others. Everyone, even Giles, was looking at the Slayer. Whatever Buffy said next would decide the future

"Okay. I think that if Willow is that worried we should look in to it. She is right - we had to kill the Master twice, and these two are each equal to him. We go tonight ?" Buffy looked round and seeing nods on all sides she turned back to Willow "Satisfied ?"

Willow nodded, but inside she only felt a rising dread. Maybe because she was about to be proved wrong, and made to look a paranoid fool, or maybe because for the first time since the fire, Buffy had refereed to Spike and Drusilla in the present tense.


	3. The Arising

Later that night Willow was walking back to school. As she rounded the corner by the library a noise caught her attention. Turning she saw a fight going on just to the edge of the school yard. Two younger men were attacking an older one. She crept a little closer - vacillating between finding out what was going on and getting help. As she looked over the top of the bush all thought of getting help vanished. all three men involved in the brawl were quite clearly vampires. Trying not to be seen she started to listen to what was being said.

"Don't you know who I am ?" the older man asked

"As a matter of fact we do. You are an old vampire, who has sired quite a few famous children"

"Then why ?"

"Why are we holding you ? One of your children needs you"

"What ?"

"Our boss was injured in a fight with two Slayers recently. He needs you to get better"

"Oh no" The older man started struggling again "You are not sacrificing me for your boss"

"Isn't that just parental love at it's best ?" One of the two asked

"Where is your family spirit ?" With that they knocked him out. Willow watched till they were gone, then ran to the library.

Bursting through the doors she flung herself in to a chair, fighting to catch her breath. She looked up at the others who were all staring at her

"Are you alright Willow ?" Giles asked

"No. Yes. I don't know"

"That should just about cover it" he replied

"What's up Wil ?" Xander asked. Willow looked up at him to reply when she realised someone was missing.

"Where's Cordelia ?" she asked

"Oh - she was not exactly up for exploring burnt churches tonight. She had homework"

"Homework ? Cordy ?" Willow tried not to let the sarcasm show, but she was still getting over what she had seen outside. She regretted her tone when Xander looked down at her. But before either of them could say anything else Buffy interrupted

"So - what's up ?"

"Spike and Drusilla are alive" she replied. Then she added "So to speak"

"You have seen them ?" asked Giles

"Not exactly. I have just seen two vampires taking an older one to help one of his children"

"That doesn't prove anything" Buffy said, a bit too quickly

"One of them was a vampire we have seen with Spike before. And they said their boss had been hurt in a fight with two Slayers. How many vampires does that apply to round here ?" She did not like baring bad news, but she had to make them see

"Willow ?" Giles asked

"Yes ?"

"What was the older one like ?"

"Very old from the looks of him. Possibly Scottish"

"Then he is Spike's sire, as well as quite a few others. He is also, according to legend, a very powerful vampire. If he is to be sacrificed then I think only Spike and Drusilla would have the will to carry this through. I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Willow"

"But..." began Buffy. Giles, however, did not let her finish

"Can you think of any other explanation ?" The force in his voice made her take a step back. He noticed this and had the grace to look slightly sheepish "I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap. It is just the thought of facing both Spike and Drusilla in all their hellish glory is enough to scare anyone"

"So what are we going to do about it ?" Xander asked. His eyes wandered between Buffy and Giles, as if needing someone to speak

"We could go and stop them" Giles suggested. He did not sound too thrilled at the prospect

"As much as I would like that, I don't think Drusilla would be overjoyed to see us. Since the last visit to her church was not all that well done, she won't be taking any chances with this one"

"She's right" Buffy turned to see Angel walking towards her. Smiling she went to him, and wrapped her arms around him. It was the first time he had been out since Spike had tried to kill him, and Buffy was glad to see him. After a small kiss he looked back at the group "Now don't get me wrong - if we could stop Spike and Dru now it would be good. But Dru is not going to let you get near him before he is healed. If we go to the ceremony tonight she would not tie us up, she would not tell us her plan, she would not leave us in a tank filling up with water. She would kill us there and then. If we wait then maybe they will not be us careful"

"You want to take them both on at full strength ?" Miss Calendars voice was full of surprise

"No. We have all seen what Spike is capable of, and I know only too well what a danger Drusilla can be. The thought of taking them both on scares me silly. But on my way here I saw vampires massing. My guess is they are going to the ceremony. And as scary as Spike and Dru are, Drusilla with an army ready to die at her command is a thousand times worse" He looked round at all of them, making sure they got the message

"I would much prefer to deal with them now - but you are right. If we all go home and meet back here tomorrow morning we can discuss what to do". They all nodded in response to Giles plan, except for Angel. He looked Giles straight in the eye. Giles smiled back a little embarrassed and added "Except Angel of course. Sorry"

Buffy and Angel turned to leave, then she turned back as if a thought had struck her  
"Are y'all going to be alright ?"

"Thank you for worrying but I think we will be fine. Although you can beat me to a pulp you know I can hold my own. Xander I assume you will take care of Willow ?" Xander nodded in reply "And if you can't take care of yourself by now I am packing all this in and going off to farm yaks in Tibet"

"And with the vampires at the ceremony we should be safe for tonight" Angel added. Turning back to Buffy he took her hand and they left together. Willow watched them, looking deep in thought. Then she turned to Xander

"Walk me home ?" she asked

"Certainly. See you Miss Calendar, Giles"

"Good night. Take care on the way home" was the only reply they got. From the looks on the faces of their teachers, it was clear that they were thinking only of each other. Since even the thought of the two grown ups being that close was enough to sicken the two teenagers they both left quickly.

It was cold outside and Willow hugged her coat around her. Despite the importance of the discussion that had gone on she was still thinking about what Giles and Jenny had said earlier. Looking up at Xander now it was hard to imagine a life without him So, she thought, since it was likely they would all die anyway, what did she have to loose ?

"Xander ?" She looked up at him again. He was clearly as lost in thought as she had been. Snapping her fingers in front of him she repeated his name. He looked at her this time

"Yeah ?"

"I was just wondering if we should stop in on Cordelia ? To warn her of the threat I mean"

"Maybe. But she said she would be busy all night. After I get you home I will go and see her"

"Why not now ? Two are always better than one"

"I....." He stopped, unable to finish his sentence. He looked at his friend, then realised what he had to tell her "Cordelia has a problem with you" He saw the look that that produced and quickly carried on "I mean with us. She does not like.... she thinks that....."

"Xander!"

"Sorry. The thing is that she thinks you are in love with me, and she is convinced you are trying to steal me away"

This totally threw Willow. Cordelia was not known for being observant so how did she now ? Was it that obvious ? For a moment she did not know what to say, then she decided she might as well be direct. If Cordy was jealous of her, then she may have something worth loving

"Xander. There is something I have to tell you. Cordelia's right"

Willow carried on walking until she realised she was alone. Turning she saw Xander stood still with such a goofy look on his face she could not help smiling. Walking back she took his arm and pulled him forward again. Before he could say anything she carried on

"I have always loved you Xander. Since we were kids. I have only ever wanted to be by your side. But since I am your best friend I have waited for you to notice. When you got together with Cordy I saw you were happy - though god only knows how - so I did not interfere. But since you have brought it up I thought I would take a chance. I don't want you to decide anything now. And I don't want to force you in to a choice you won't like. think about what I have said, and I will see you tomorrow" Not giving him a chance to reply she walked off down the street.

She did not sleep easily that night. Her dreams were plagued by images of Cordelia trying to kill her. It was not very comforting to say the least.


	4. Responsibility & Consequences

Giles was waiting for them when the arrived the following morning. He had been working all night trying to work out what Spike and Drusilla might possibly plan to do next. He had not slept since Willow had brought her terrible news. Although it was job to guard and instruct the Slayer, he had become fond of Buffy and her friends, and the thought of losing them was too horrible to contemplate.

He looked up as Buffy entered. She was on her own, carrying a bag. From the look of it it was filled with weapons.

"Morning Giles"

"Er... good morning. Sleep alright ?"

"Yes actually. After Angel dropped me off I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow"

"That nice. And are you and he...."

"Oh Giles - you are so cute when you are embarrassed. Yes - Angel and I are fine. He is feeling a lot better"

"Will we be seeing him later ?"

"We should be"

"Good. His knowledge of Drusilla will be helpful" As soon as he had spoken Giles regretted it. The subject of Angels 'relationship' with Dru was not one of Buffys favourite topics. Though they both knew Angel was not to blame for Angelus' actions Buffy did not like reminding of Angels chequered past. Quickly changing the subject he asked "Have you seen Willow or Xander today ?"

"No - not since they left last night"

"I do hope they will hurry up. We have a lot to....." He stopped talking as the library doors opened, and his mouth dropped open. Looking across at Buffy he saw the same reaction. Willow and Xander had just walked in, arms around each other. They were totally engrossed in each other and only took notice of the other two in the room when Giles cleared his throat in a not to subtle way. They moved slightly apart, but still held hands as if afraid to let each other go

"So guys - anything new ?" Xander asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Willow did not even try to hid the fact she was grinning like a fool

"Funny - I was just wondering the same thing" Buffy replied "When did...."

"Oh we aren't yet. Sort of" Willow replied

"Huh ?"

"Xander has admitted his true feelings, but we have yet to tell Cordelia"

"Miss Chase doesn't know ?" Giles sounded surprised

"It was late last night and Xander arranged to meet her this morning"

"Still..." Giles tone hung in the air. It was clear he disproved. The happy couple had the grace to look slightly ashamed, but the pure joy in Willows face could not be wholly suppressed.

"Anyway - while we wait for Cordeila we have things to discuss" he added. The four of them sat at the table. Whether it was fate or mere chance, they were all sat with their backs to the door. And although Giles tried to steer the conversation back to the problem of Spike and Drusilla Buffy was more interested in how Willow finally won her man. It was during one of these talks, punctuated by multiple hugs that Giles glanced round - alerted by a slight noise. How long Cordelia had been stood there he didn't know, but she had clearly heard more than enough. As the other three turned she stormed out of the library, leaving a shocked silence behind her.

Running from the school Cordelia did not know where she was going. In her mind she was running over the scene in the library. Thought she had known Willow liked Xander she also knew Willow did not have enough backbone to do anything of her own accord. It had to be Buffy who put her up to it. And she could have talked to Xander too. The whole bunch of them looked up to her as if she were some kind of goddess. Well this goddess would see - Cordelia knew where she could go now.

Later that night Buffy met up with Xander and Willow in the library. After Cordelia had left Buffy had taken Willow home, and Xander had gone looking for his ex. The look on his face when they met up again clearly indicated that he had not been successful. Though concerned about the girl, Giles was more worried about getting them to form some sort of plan to deal with Spike and Drusilla.

"Okay" Buffy finally conceded "We will deal with the vampire first. Cordelia can hardly be more of a problem than two blood-thirsty creatures of the night" As it turned out she was one hundred percent wrong about that. But she was only human, and even the Slayer could not know that in less than two days everything she knew would come to an end.


	5. What Angel Saw

He had hated the night at first. After his turning he had spent a long time longing for the sun. But a couple of centuries could make you used to anything he reflected. He was on his way to the library to meet up with the rest when something caught his eye. He looked around to make sure he was not dreaming and saw Cordelia entering the factory that served as Drusilla's lair.

His first instinct was to yell out to her, but he stopped short. Drusilla had never been kindly disposed to him since he had been cursed, but when she was ill she had not had the strength to challenge him. Now that she was back to the strength she had been when he first turned her he did not relish the idea of taking her on. Still - he thought - he could not leave anyone, even Cordelia, in the clutches of his progeny.

He crept up to the nearest window and looked in. He could not see a lot, only part of the main room. Cordelia was gesturing back towards town whilst Spike and Drusilla appeared to be patiently listening. When Cordy had finished Spike and Dru conferred for a little while, then she gestured to one of the lesser vampires who ran forward and slipped a rope around Cordelias hands. She struggled a bit but was soon over powered.  
From his vantage point Angel watched as she was dragged away. He knew he couldn't save her on his own, so saying a silent prayer for Cordelia he slipped away to get his girlfriend.

"What do you think she was doing there ?"

Angel had arrived at the library to find the others ready to go out searching for Cordy. He quickly filled them in about what he had seen, then asked the all important question.

"Could she have been forced there ?" Willow asked, looking at the rest of the group. Even as she said it she had dismissed the notion. She was just hoping, like the rest of them, that they had not been betrayed by one of their own

"Do you think....." Buffy started, then stopped. Angel looked over at her questioningly. She in turn looked over at Willow and Xander. Willow nodded and Buffy turned back to Angel and told him about the events earlier in the day, finishing with the question she had been about to ask - could Cordy sell Willow down the river.

"I know Cordelia can be... difficult at times" Xander said "But she knows about Spike. I can not see the Cordy I know believing that siding with those two would be wise"

"So we, well - I, rescue her" Buffy stood up. Seeing Giles, Xander and Angel were ready to follow her she waved them down

"She won't be happy to see either of you two" she said to Xander and Willow

"And Giles - you are not meant to get involved" Turning to Angel she gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear "You are not fully fit. I love you too much to risk you in this" Raising her voice she added "Besides - of all the people in this room I am probably the one she has least reason to be mad at"

She left the library before anyone could answer back. Striding confidently she approached her destiny with no idea how bad the night was going to be.

Back at the library Willow watched Angel pace. It was quite distracting since every time he crossed in front of the door to Giles office her brain still expected a reflection to appear in the glass. When it didn't her mind flinched.

But as distracting as it was, she eventually had enough.

"Angel - relax! Sit down. Watch some TV" She turned on the little portable Giles kept in his office, then turned back to him "She can take care of herself - you know that" She would have continued lecturing him but she turned back to the TV. She realised one of her favourite films was playing. It was all about a guy who used a computer to win the heart of the woman he loved. The notion of trying this with Xander had always appealed to her, and she had used up a fair few day dreams on ways to succeed. So far she had not come up with a single one that had not made her want to laugh or throw up. After watching the screen for a bit she turned back to Angel. He was sat down, but every five seconds he was glancing at the door. Ah well - she thought - it was a start. Then he leapt off his seat as the library doors opened. Everyone looked round as Cordelia came in.

Alone.


	6. The Heart Of The Storm

Two hours before Cordeila had been convinced this would be a good idea. A way to get even with the two girls who had stolen her boyfriend. It had always been obvious that Xander had a thing for Buffy, and that Willow had a thing for Xander. But she had never thought it would come to anything.

"Well" she thought "They will regret crossing me" So she had thought to scare them  
Now it was becoming clear to her that she had made a mistake. She was bound and gagged, sat between two vampires, slowly coming to the conclusion that one of the two girls she had planned to scare might her best, and indeed only hope to get out of this alive.

She cringed as she saw Spike and Drusilla enter. Spike was scary enough but Drusilla terrified her more than anything she had ever encountered. Every time the female vampire spoke, Cordy just wanted to roll up and hide

"Ah - there is our guest" Spike said. "I have good news for you. Your plan is working"

"Pl...plan ?" Cordy replied, hating the sound of her voice. She did not like weakness in others, and despised it in herself.

"The plan where you pretend to be in trouble, so the kind hearted Slayer comes and rescues you"

"Buffy ? She is coming ?"

"Yes. So soon you will be free. Isn't that nice ?" He smiled down at her, baring all of his teeth, then laughed as she shivered. As he leaned towards her she came to the conclusion that this was a startlingly bad idea.

Buffy was slightly worried. She had come to Spike's lair expecting a trap - of that much she was certain. But so far she had not seen a single vampire. Walking in to the heart of the enemy's domain was bad enough, but the constant threat of being surprised had cranked her tension up to breaking point. She was ready to snap when she finally reached her goal.

Entering the main hall she found Spike and Drusilla sat side by side - as if they were waiting for her. Disconcerted she glanced round, and caught side of Cordelia still tied up in the corner.

"Let her go" She commanded

"She's quite a prize. What do I get in return ?"

"To live"

"Nice. But can I take second runner up ?"

"Alright - you get me. A straight swap"

"Now that is a good deal" Spike replied "Cordelia - you may go"

Buffy watched as Cordy left. When she walked by the Slayer Buffy whispered "It will be alright". She got a slight smile back. Once Cordy was out of the room she turned back to Spike "You swear no one will harm her"

"I give you my word" Spike said "That not one of my people will cause her harm" There were a few snickers, quickly suppressed, which caused her tension to rise again. But Cordy was safe - that was the important thing

"And that was it" Cordy finished

"So - Buffy is there alone ?" Giles asked

"Yes. She swapped herself for me. I guess she figured she could escape better without me. Or that she could get out better than I could"

"She is probably right" Giles replied. He saw Xander and Willow nodding. Neither of them had said anything since Cordy's return, leaving the questioning to Giles and Angel

"So should we go after her ?" Angel was still worried. The last time Buffy had gone off on her own her friends had almost died. Since Cordelia had returned he was less worried. He knew Buffy could take care of herself, but he also knew she could be over confidant at times. She was in the hands of the greatest threat to the town - how could he not worry about the girl he loved?

"I think that might be wise" Giles replied "She might be in over her head this time"


	7. Chapter 7

Much as Cordelia had earlier, Buffy was now reconsidering the wisdom of her plan. Tied and gagged she was pretty much helpless. To add to this she was becoming very worried about what Spike and Dru were planning. They had virtually ignored her since she arrived, glancing at her occasionally. Maybe that was part of the plan, since now she was more tense and frightened than she had been in a long while. Even as part of her mind was planning her escape another part was wishing all this would be over with.

In the library preparations were being made. Xander and Angel were talking with Cordelia, trying to find out as much about where Buffy might be in the factory. Meanwhile Willow was talking to Giles about the possibility of leaving Cordelia behind.

"Do you really think she is strong enough to go back ?" She asked

"I think so. Despite her somewhat annoying nature Cordelia has a forceful personality. And she is the only one of us who knows where we have to go once inside"

"I still think...." was all Willow could reply, as the sounds of a scuffle came from behind them. Turning she saw Angel crumpled up against the far wall. Cordelia was sat astride Xander, hands wrapped around his neck. Willow could not understand at first, until she caught side of Cordy's face. Of the fangs. Of the look of pure hatred in her eyes. Even as Angel recovered and went to help Giles pull Cordy off of Xander it was clear what had happened. Cordelia was a vampire.

Ten minutes later Cordelia was tied to a chair with four crosses around her. Giles and Xander stood, one each side of her, stakes in hand. Angel would have been stood closer if it were not for the crosses. Willow sat in front of her, trying to get some sense out of her.

"Cordelia - where is Buffy ?"

"In the hands of the gods. You will not see here again"

Glancing at Giles Willow continued "What do you mean ?"

"You think Spike and the Lady don't know what is going on ? They saw Angelus come and go. They knew the Slayer would come. And they even know what is happening now. Even as you plan to rescue her the Lady is putting an end to your Slayer. So go rescue her if you want - it will only cost you your lives"

"You mean...." Angel started, then he turned. Xander, Willow and Giles saw two vampires running away from the library windows. At the same time Cordelia let out an evil cackle

"It is done! It is DONE! The Slayer with us has now become one" Standing up she knocked the chair back, shifting the crosses. She leapt the gap to Xander in one swift move, pushing him to the ground.

"Looks like you're first, Xander dearest" She bent down, then suddenly gasped. Before he knew it he was covered in vampire dust as Cordelia disintegrated all over him. Sitting up he saw Angel and Giles looking at the other side of the library. Willow was stood - stake in hand

"Wil ?" He asked

"Yes"

"Did you just..."

"Pick up a stake, spin it round and throw it so accurately it pierced a vampires heart from twenty feet ?"

"Uhuh"

"Yeah"

"How ?"

"I'm not quite sure"

"Thanks anyway" He stood up, brushing himself off. While half his mind registered that this was all that was left of Cordy, half of it knew that Cordy had died back at Spike's lair. The rest of his mind just didn't want to deal with any of it.

"Giles - do you think she was telling the truth ? About Buffy" Willow asked

"I don't know. I hope not - god I hope not - but we should go to her as soon as we can"

"Right. Shall we go now ?" Angel was already moving towards the door

"Two seconds" Giles said, stopping to pick up a sword. Following his lead Willow picked up a couple of stakes, and Xander took the crossbow.

Crossing the grass in front of the school they came on to the main road. As they started walking there was a scream in the distance. Then another - louder and closer. The group quickened their step until they came across a dreadful scene

The two screams had come from two young girls. They lay on the ground - quite obviously dead. Standing over them was another girl, smiling a demonic smile with blood in one corner of her mouth. As the clouds parted and the light from the moon illuminated her face Willow gasped and Giles turned away

"Whats the matter Giles - you never read 'Dining after Dark in Sunnydale'?"  
Buffy asked, looking down in obvious pleasure at the bodies of her victims

"Buffy..." Angel started, but stopped. The pain on his face was clear. It was at moments like this he cursed his soul more than ever. How much easier it would have been not to care - just to join in the carnage

"Oh Angel - are you sad ? Do you want to cry ?"

"Buffy - I am so sorry"

"Don't be honey. I kind of like life this way. Sleep all day, party all night. Never get old, and never die. And now you don't have to worry about losing me when I die - cause I'll be sixteen forever" She glanced at all of them, stopping at Giles. Her Watcher had turned back to her, and was holding the sword in his hand.

"Giles! Are you going to use that ? What would the handbook say about a Watcher who decapitates his own Slayer ? Do you think the Council would approve of that?"

"You are not Buffy. She died in Spikes lair. The Slayer is dead"

"So kill me already" She turned, facing him directly "All you have to do is strike. I know how good you are - you can't miss" She stared at him, her smile mocking as he lifted the sword. The others looked on as he brought it back, not saying a thing, not trying to intervene. He started to swing, bringing it forward for the death stroke, but dropped it halfway through

"You can't do it" She mocked "You can't kill me"

"Its not his place" A voice came from behind her. She span round to see Angel holding a stake

"You ?" The disbelief in her voice was evident

"Me"

"You would kill one of your own kind ? Your one true love ? Spike and Dru were right about you" She looked at him with contempt

"I love you Buffy. the real you, not this abomination before me. You once told me you would rather die than serve darkness. I can't stand to see you like this" Before anyone saw him move he had whipped the stake round and plunged it into her heart. As she turned to dust before them Angel turned to them with a look of anguish on his face. He looked down at the stake he was holding, and slowly started turning it round, so it faced towards him. While everyone else was staring at the remains of the Slayer Willow caught Angels action and guessed his plan

"Angel - NO!" she yelled. The rest turned to look, and Xander moved forward to stop him

"Don't! Don't stop me. I can't live knowing with what I have done"

"You said it yourself - she would not want to live like that. You had no choice" Xander sounded desperate

"Could you do it ?" He looked at each of them in turn, ending on Willow "If you had killed her could you live with yourself ?"

She wanted to re-assure him, make him feel better. But the sight of Cordelia turning to dust would, she knew, haunt her dreams for a long time yet. How much would would it be to know the girl you love had to die - and you had to be the one to kill her. She shook her head, prompting a slight smile from him

"My humanity made me love her - now my soul can't live without her"  
He pulled back the stake, and Willows scream of 'no' was the last sound he heard


	8. Interlude

"Willow ?" Her mothers voice came from downstairs. Willow had snapped out of her dream as Angel had killed himself. She had obviously screamed as she had woken up, because her mother appeared to be rushing up the stairs. Shaking her head she tried to remember what had scared her so much. There was Spike and Drusilla - a frequent occurrence since the fire - and Buffy being turned.

She saw the door open and her mother come in

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah. I had a bad dream"

"Oh. Well - its almost time for school. Don't forget you said you had that party tonight"

"Party ?"

"Yeah - for what his name. The librarian"

"Oh - that party" She hoped she had covered her reaction. The mention of the party had triggered another memory of the dream

Her mother left the room and Willow sank back in to the pillows

"Xander and Cordy ? What was I thinking ?" she thought to herself

As she looked out of her window she saw the day dawn. The party was later that night. It should be fun

As Willow prepared for school, and the party, across town Drusilla was going to sleep. She had been tending to spike since the incident at the church. He was gaining strength, but it would be a long while until he was well again. But she would have her revenge. The Slayer and her pitiful band thought them dead. They were holding a party later to celebrate their apparent victory.

Well - she would show them what it is to win.

But first she must sleep. To sleep - perchance to dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted tonight (posting part 1 took longer than I thought - my spelling was pretty bad).


	9. Hearts Desire

Her dream went back, as it always seamed to, to the night she had found her father dead. It was the first in what would be a long line of carnage carved through her life by Angel - a bloody prelude to the taking of her soul.

But this time the dream had differed. Her father had been dead when she found him, but now he was alive. She asked him what had happened. He told her about Angel - then he said something strange.

"Make him pay. But don't hurt him - hurt those that he loves"

But - she thought - Angel is a creature of the night. He loves no one.

As she woke from her dream she smiled. Angel was still a night-crawler - but now he loved. And a plan was forming as to how she could get her revenge on Angel, and his precious Slayer.

Though she hated the Slayer and her goody-goody friends, Drusilla had to admit they occasionally had ideas worth copying. Hampered by the daylight she could not go out to find Spikes sire. But using a computer she had acquired she tracked her down on the net. Spike's sire was quite famous in the Vampire community, which would prove a problem if her plan was to work. She, according to the page, as coming to Sunnydale to deal with the Slayer. She would arrive later that night.

"Well" She thought "Its been a while since we sided with the Slayer, but if she kills Spikes sire my love will never be well. So she dies tonight" She decided not to tell Spike about this - it could be a present

She awoke five hours later refreshed from her nap. It would soon be time to go out a hunting. Spike's only hope for the future would be arriving in town in half an hour. They would have to prepare.


	10. The Healing

As she walked across the park, Dawn looked around. It had been a long time since she had been in the States, preferring the wilds of Northern England. The people were less suspicious there and she had enjoyed a couple of centuries of good feeding. But she had heard news of The Slayer, and when the news of the Masters death came round she had decided to deal with this upstart snip of a girl. In her long history she had encountered Slayers before - even killed one of them. 

But she had been told this one was different - thought and faster than any that had come before. She had killed the Master - which was an achievement. Though, to be fair, Joseph was old. Not at his peak fitness. She could see how a sixteen year old could kill him. But not her. Later tonight she would show why she was feared in twelve countries. She would meet the Slayer. She would fight the Slayer. And the Slayer would die. And, if she had any say in it, The Slayer would die slowly.

She heard a noise behind her and turned. There was a group of vampires approaching her. Leading them was a fearsome looking one - a girl in her twenties. They came towards her then stopped a few feet away.

"Come to watch me kill the Slayer then ?" She asked.

"Oh yes. A nice warm welcome for Dawn" said the leader "We have come to take you to a party"

"Maybe later - places to go, people to kill"

"Now!" For such a sweet looking girl the leader could sound quite forceful. Then, just as quickly, the storm went quiet "My friend will be waiting"

"And who is your friend ?" Despite her position in the world, Dawn was starting to get a little - well worried might be too strong a word. Gently concerned would be better. There was something about this girl - as improbable as it seamed she had the upper hand "And who are you ?"

"My name is Drusilla. My friends name is Spike. And you have to home with us"

She signalled the rest of the crowd, and they surrounded Dawn. Despite her best efforts she was dragged away, growing more worried every minute. Her anxiety grew when she was finally dragged before Spike.

"Dawn. My dear girl, it has been a while"

For a moment she was at a loss, but the sound of his voice brought back a distant memory. He had been a village boy who she had taken a fancy too many decades ago. She had turned him one night, and that was the last she had seen of him. She looked up, and he obviously saw the recognition in her eyes.

"So you do remember me! How flattering"

"Why did you bring me here William ?"

"My friend is ill. You are going to help him" Drusilla replied.

"What do....." Her voice trailed off as she realised what Drusilla meant. Her life was - she realised - in danger like never before. "You would dare to kill me ? Do you know who I am ?"

"You are someone who doesn't keep much of an eye on her children" Spike replied "You turn me - make me a monster - then leave. But I got over it. I teamed up with Dru here, and two Slayers and The Anointed later and you come back in to my life. Isn't it fortunate you came to kill a Slayer just as I need you most"

"You can't be serious. If you kill me...."

"What ? We killed the Annoying One and no one got pissed at us. You could not kill the Slayer on your own - she would kill you in a second and then where would I be ? But me and Dru - we can do it. But we need you first"

He clicked his fingers and a host of vampires swarmed around Dawn. She fought off some of them, but there were too many. As she fell to the floor she realised her life was over.

"Pity" she thought "I would have liked to meet this Slayer. She sounded interesting"


	11. One Of Them

A few hours later it was done. Spike and Drusilla left the church, ready to take on the Slayer together. There would be hell to pay - so to speak - when Dawn's clan found out what they had done, but when they brought back the head of The Slayer everything would be set to rights.

The night before Spike had listened to Dru's plan with mounting disbelief. Only a truly insane mind could come up with such a daring adventure. But now that he was back to his normal self, he could see it working. It would be risky, and it might cost them dear.

Two nights later they had the information they needed, and were on the way to find their prey. Spike had not been surprised to learn Angel had an apartment. Since he had regained his soul there seemed to be no act too human for him. Even falling in love, and with the mortal enemy of all vampires of all people! The sooner Angel was put out of his, and Spikes, misery, the better for vampires in general.

He looked across at Drusilla. She was smiling to herself, which was not unusual.

"What are you thinking my dear ?"

"How happy my Angel will be. We are going to set him free"

"I don't think his is quite going to see it that way" Spike replied, then raising his voice he continued "You had all better be prepared. You know Angelus' past - and Angel will fight has hard if threatened. Hurt him if you must - but don't kill him. Anyone who fails will answer to Dru and me" He looked around as they all nodded. Then he turned back to Drusilla. She smiled, and they went in to the building

Angel was getting ready to meet Buffy. He had not been out much since the encounter at the church, and Buffy did not come to his place very much. He thought it was the lack of mirrors she found worrying. He had never seen the point of them - the reflection of the wall was the last thing he wanted to see every day - but she had told him she could not see herself staying in an apartment without mirrors. He did not feel up to going out, but Giles had gone to the trouble of organising a small party in his honour - and in celebration of the death of Spike and Dru. Even though all he wanted to do was sleep Buffy had convinced him to go. The fighting, and the ceremony had taken a lot out of him - more than he card to admit.

He was just about to leave when there was a noise behind him. Turning he saw nothing. The room was empty. He turned back to the door and found his way blocked by a line of vampires

"Yes ?"

"We have a message"

"What is it ?"

"Turn around"

Angel looked at him, then slowly turned back to look in his room. Spike, Drusilla and more of their army stood in front of him

"My my - you are looking well Angel" Spike said.

"You too Spike. For someone who is supposed to be a pile of ashes you look pretty well"

"We are fine my Angel - we have come for you" Drusilla said, looking sideways at him.

"For me ? What you could want with me ?" He tried to sound casual, but he was starting to worry. Even at his fittest he was only just able to deal with Spike. Having seen Drusilla in the past he knew that - still healing - he could not take on both of them and the army arrayed in front of him.

"We don't want you - we want the Slayer"

"We're gonna have some fun with you and here" Dru said, smiling "Lots of fun!"

"Well - I would love to stand and chat, but the night grows ever older" Spike said "Take him!"

Angel put up a fight, but he did not stand a chance. His last thought as he was dragged away was of Buffy - and whether or not she could save him this time.

"Hey Giles"

"Hello. How are you tonight ?"

"Oh you know. It aint easy being me. Have you seen Angel ?" Buffy sat down by the desk and looked at him.

"Sorry. It he well enough to come tonight ?"

"He said he would if he could. If he does not arrive soon I might stop by his place"

"Right - fine"

"Giles - are you okay ? You appear a little distracted"

"I was expecting Jenny"

"Oh. I can leave if you want to be alone"

"No - its alright. The party was planned for all of use. And I am not sure being alone with Jenny would be the wisest course of action right now. She has still not totally let the Eyghon incident go"

"Giles, I know how you feel, but..."

"How ? How can you know what I feel ? The woman I love more than life itself was taken over by a demon. And even though I know I am not at fault, the blame can not really be put anywhere else - I was the catalyst - the demon got in to her because of me. We were getting really close, and now she might be out of my life forever" He sat down, throwing his glasses to the table, then looked over at the teenager "Sorry. It's just I am angry with myself. I should not take it out on you. Forgive me"

"Don't worry about it. I will remember it for the next training session" She smiled, and her smile grew when he saw the look of panic on his face. It was easy to tease him - sometimes far too easy. She liked a challenge.

"Do you think Cordy will turn up ?" she asked, partly to change the subject.

"I assume to. Why would she not ?"

"I have noticed that she is avoiding us, and Xander in particular, ever since those two ran in to the bounty hunter guy"

"You think Miss Chase has reached her limit ?"

"Could be"

"What else do you think ? That is she is avoiding us in an effort to hide her uncontrollable passion for Mr Harris ?" He looked across at the young girl, and they both smiled. They smothered them quickly as Xander and Willow walked in.

"Have you two seen Angel anywhere ?" Buffy asked them before they could sit down.

"That's it ? No 'hello' ? No 'how've you been ?' ?" Xander replied, sounding hurt

"Hello. How've you been ? Have you seen Angel ?"

"No - why ?"

Before Buffy could answer the library doors crashed open and Cordelia ran in. It was clear something had upset her, as she was badly flustered. Of course she could have seen someone outside in flares, but since she had been hanging around with them Cordy was not the highly-strung high school queen she had once been. Of course - they were not going to tell her that.

"What's up ?" Xander asked, crossing to her.

"I was just accosted outside. By two vampires. They said..." She turned to Buffy "They said Drusilla has Angel. If you don't go they will kill him" She looked down at her feet, then up again "They gave me this" She handed Buffy a small gold necklace. It was the one Angel always wore.

"Giles, guys - wait here. I won't be long" As she expected they all stood up "I'm serious. You can not do this. I have to go alone"

"Buffy..." Her Watcher tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't let him.

"No Giles. I know what you are thinking - that the last time I went off you nearly died. Well this is different. They don't want you. They want me. And its me they are going to get" She turned, heading for the door.

The rest watched her go, then Giles turned back to the others.

"You know she means it"

"Yes" Willow replied.

"And she would be very cross if we ignored her and followed her anyway"

"Yes"

"Do we care ?"

"Not a bit"

"Then lets go!"

They gathered the weapons and fearing time was not on their side they headed off to help Buffy rescue Angel.


	12. The Never Ending Line

"Wakey wakey my love"

Angel woke up, remembering where he was. Tied to a post in the factory he was at Drusilla's mercy. His back already bore the scars of her "playtime" as she had called it. Holy water by the buckets. Crosses carried by mindless human slaves. There appeared to be no limit to her imagination when it came to torture.

Of course - he reflected - she had had the best teacher.

"You're awake" Spike said "That will make this so much more fun"

"Why ? Why are you doing this ?"

"Because we can. You and the Slayer - together you could ruin our plans. But without you the Slayer will be weak"

"You...Buffy...?"

"Yes my love" Drusilla had been standing behind him as he had talked with Spike "You are bait for the big fish"

"And like most bait" Spike continued "You are not going to survive the experience"

Angel looked at them, then down at the floor. He had been wishing for his love to help him, but now he just wanted to die alone.

Buffy crossed in to the factory and looked around. She was alone, and she could not hear anyone else. There was a door up ahead and the implication was clear - she was to go through it.

She had a feeling she was missing something obvious. Not that this was a trap - she had guessed that much. There was just something in the air - a feeling of despair.

She kicked the door open, feeling a smug satisfaction when it struck someone behind it. She leapt in to the room to find herself surrounded. Angel was tied up near the opposite wall. Between him and her there was a line of vampires, including Spike and Drusilla.

"Welcome - I am glad you have come to rescue your Angel"

"Just let him go - otherwise no-one gets out of here alive"

"Brave words my dear. But there is one of you and" Spikes eyes scanned up and down the line. "Quite a lot of us. Do you still feel confidant ?"

"I don't need to kill all of them - just you and Dru"

"And we don't need to die. We don't even need to fight"

"Really ?"

"Really" Spike turned and nodded. Buffy watched a vampire come out from the shadows carrying a stake. She tried to intercept him, but could not break through the line ahead of her. The vampires were not trying to hurt her - they were not even fighting. She could not understand it until she looked at Spike and Drusilla. They were watching Angel struggle at the post as the stake bearer closed in. Then it clicked - he was the bait and she was the goal. In trying to save him she had signed both their death warrants.

Spike turned back and saw the understanding in her eyes.

"So know you know - so now you can watch as he dies" The vampire swung the stake. Its entry in to Angels heart accompanied by a heart-rending scream from Buffy.

She collapsed on the floor - the fight gone from her. All she could see was Angels face, his smile. She saw a shadow fall on her. Looking up she saw Drusilla looking down at her.

"Are you sad ? Do you want to hurt us ?"

"I want you to die screaming"

"Well - that doesn't sound appealing" Spike laughed "But we are going to do you a favour" He looked down at her "We are going to make you immortal"

He bent his head down, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She started to struggle but was being held too tightly to do anything. She could not prevent him as he leaned over. There was a slight feeling of pain, then oblivion.

Two continents away Kendra woke up, calling Buffy's name. But it was no use. The Slayer was dead, and now she must carry on as she had done before. She got out of bed and went to find her Watcher. There would be a lot of work ahead.

Drusilla watched as Buffy stood up, waiting to see if the turning had worked. Buffy looked around, as if dazed. Then, catching sight of Spike and Drusilla, she smiled. Returning the smile Dursilla bade her to go back to her friends. Giving a final grin Buffy left.

"Giles - look"

Willow's shout stopped the group and they all looked at where she was pointing. A figure was walking down by the shops. It was Buffy. They walked slowly over to her.

"Buffy ?" Giles asked "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah - where's Angel ?" Willow said.

"They killed him. He's dead"

"What about you ?"

"They let me go"

Willow looked at her friend, then her eyes started to drift to the windows.

"You have to help me. You have to finish the job"

"What job ? What are you talking about ?" Giles sounded confused.

"The job they started"

Looking across at the window Willow started to back away. She tugged gently on Giles arm.

"Which was ?"

"To kill me"

Startled Giles turned and looked at the window. Reflections of Willow, Xander and Cordelia stared back at him, as well as his own. He turned back to Buffy. She faced him.

"You have to do it - you have to kill me"

"Buffy...." Giles sounded pained. Willow's heart went out to him.

"I can't hold back the demon forever. It will come, and I will feed"

"I can't do it - I can't kill you" The tone of regret in his voice was heartbreaking.

"You have to. Don't make me kill - please. I don't want to feed"

She moved towards them, her eyes beseeching. Giles pulled out a stake, but let it drop.

"Don't make me do this Giles - I beg of you" When nothing was forthcoming she turned - looking at the others. Though each of them held a weapon none of them would meet her eye. She settled on Willow last. As she stared Willow raised her eyes.

"Friends to the end ?"

"Buffy..." Stuck with the same dilemma that confronted Giles, Willow could not find it in her heart either.

"You promised"

"I know"

"Love me ?" Buffy asked.

"Forever" Willow replied.

"Then forgive me"

"For wha...." Before she could finish Buffy rushed her. Knocking her flat, Buffy straddled her, pinning her legs. Throwing her hands around Willow's neck Buffy started to choke her. She looked down in to the eyes of her friend as Willow looked up in to hers. Their eyes locked for a second, and as Buffy's pleaded Willows consented - finally consented. Sliding a stake out of her bag Willow closed her eyes and whispered.

"Forgive me"

She did not see the stake enter her friends heart, and the only sound she heard was a sigh of relief as Buffy's ashes scattered to the wind.

"Wil ?"

She could hear a voice. It sounded like Xander. But Xander was only in her bedroom in her dreams. And why was her bed so hard ?

"Willow ? Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and found him looking down at her. For a second she wondered what was going on - then she remembered. The Slayer was dead. And she has killed her.

"Willow - we can't stay here. Spike and Drusilla will be on their way"

"Let them come. I don't deserve to live"

Xander turned to Giles.

"Help me get her up"

Between the three of them they got Willow to her feet, and all four of them limped back to the library. When they arrived Giles and Xander set about barricading the doors, whilst Cordelia sat with Willow.

"Okay - the library is as secure as it ever will be" Giles said after a while "Willow - what is our best hope ?"

"We can't win - not without Buffy" She looked him in the eyes.

"I had guessed that. But I for one am not going out without a fight"

"Then pick up a sword. Xander - you have a good aim - take the crossbow. Cordy, get some holy water and crosses. Think of them as grenades"

"And you ?" Xander asked

"Until Kendra comes home I will have to do" She picked up a few stakes and slipped them in to her belt "Ready ?" She asked. The others nodded, but none of them looked very sure.

Moments later the barricades crashed inwards as Drusilla's army stormed the library. Xander started firing at once, and Cordelia flung her holy water with a passion. Seeing a gap in the line Giles charged into the fray, wielding his sword like a madman. Will watched, knowing it was hopeless. Buffy might have been able to pull something out of this mess, but she had killed Buffy, and sealed all of their fates. She saw Giles go down, and watched as Xander tried to help him. It was a valiant gesture. Valiant but futile. She moved forward, staking and kicking as she went. By the time she reached them it was too late. They were both dead, torn to bits by the mob. Turning she saw Cordelia go down under a pile of vampires. The scream Cordy let out as she died would, Willow knew, haunt her dreams for as long as she lived. When she turned back she saw she was facing Spike and Drusilla. She tried swinging a stake but it was knocked out of her hand. Thinking she would be killed she was surprised when they pushed her to her knees in front of them.

"What... what are you going to do with me ?" she asked.

"We are going to make you immortal"

"Won't that be nice ?" Drusilla added.

"What - what do you mean ?" Willow asked, hoping she was wrong.

"We are going to help you. Like we helped the Slayer. Like Angel helped me" Drusilla smiled down at her and Willow realised this was it - she was going to die and become a demon. Two years ago - when she had decided to side with Buffy against the forces of darkness - she knew this could happen. Her only comfort was that the grief, the guilt and the sorrow she felt at the death of her friends and her murder of the Slayer would soon be over. Soon she could rest, and go quietly in to that long goodnight.

Drusilla bent down as if to kiss her, and Willow welcomed the darkness.

She awoke with a smile upon her face. Night was falling, the night of the party. Spike was still sleeping so she would go to the library alone. If she could have seen her reflection, she would have kissed it. Tonight was going to be fun.


	13. The Party (Epilogue)

"I had this dream last night" Willow told Buffy as they walked towards the library. The party should have started by now, but Willow was still recovering from her nightmare and had been two steps behind all day.

"About Xander ?"

"Not really" Willow paused, uncertain how much she should reveal. The scare at the church had worried Buffy badly, and reminding her of it might not be wise "It was about Spike and Drusilla"

"Really ? Most likely an anxiety dream. What happened ?"

Willow started to tell her about it as the entered the library, but both of them stopped dead at the scene they entered

Giles and Xander were sat, hands on heads, with two vampire behind each of them - close enough to kill them with one blow. Drusilla stood at the end of the table holding a thin dagger to Cordy's neck

"I am so glad you are here. I was just going to let you find the bodies, but this will be more fun"

"Let them go, and you may walk out of here" As soon as she had seen Cordelia Buffy had become all business. There was not a trace of fear in her voice as she spoke.

"A threat ? Do I look worried ?"

"Last change - give it up or die"

"Give it your best shot girly"

"Okay" Angels voice came from behind her, causing Drusilla to spin round.

Using the distraction as cover Buffy whipped out a stake from her bag and one from her belt, throwing them at the vampires behind Giles.

Five minutes later it was all over. Three vampires were dead, the rest, including Drusilla, had fled. Giles had a small cut on the back of his neck, and Angel had a small burn on his hand after Cordy had got somewhat over excited. They had come out quite well, but Willow realised it could have been a lot worse.

As Dru relayed the nights events to Spike, he got more and more cross. She soothed him with the thought that there would be another night - another fight. And she had had such dreams.


	14. Disclaimer & Notes

**Disclaimer**

Joss Whedon owns Buffy (et al)

"Electric Dreams" was written by Rusty Lemorande, and directed by Steve Barron. 

The song "The Dream" was written by Culture Club and performed by Culture Club (1984, Virgin Music Ltd).

__

Like Alice in Wonderland, the dream takes you by the hand  
Inside emotions that you might not feel -  
if by some notion the dream was not real

Watching the colours as they run - figures emote like the sun  
Lovers can dream, devils can dream -  
you aint been nowhere, until you have seen the dream

Oh - what have I done ? Closed my eyes and I dreamed of someone  
It could be magic - it could be tragic  
The dream.

The song above comes from a film called 'Electric Dreams'. It is about a guy who uses a computer to seduce the woman upstairs. And it is as dumb as it sounds, but its still quite sweet (grin)

I started this story after I had moved house, and the last episode I had seen was Whats My Line (Part 2). Having missed Ted, Bad Eggs and Surprise/Innocence I didn't know various things - that no one knew about Xander and Cordy, and that no one knew Spike and Dru were alive. Half way through (about the time I hit the Interlude) I got to see Surprise and Innocence, which totally threw the story in to confusion. Hence the 'What was I thinking?' comment from Willow. The other part - the bits about Spike and Dru (and the raid at the end of the story) could not be changed, so I figured 'screw it!'.

And, before this, the actual truth about Spike's sire was a bit of a mystery. He made various references to Angel being his sire (in School Hard and in In The Dark) but there were also references to Drusilla (magazines and so forth). It turns out it was Drusilla, but I didn't find that out until after I wrote the story. In either case I could hardly kill of Angel or Dru to save Spike, so I came up with two possible sires depending on who you ask. (And the second was actually named for a lass I used to work with. She asked to be put in to the story. I don't think she was envisaging quite that role, but it only proves that you should be careful what you wish for!). And - on that topic - I wrote this A LONG time before Series Five, and the Dawn Summer's arrival in Sunnydale. So sorry for any confusion that that may have caused. 

The other two influences behind the story were a really bad joke at the expense of Angel's apartment, and a line from Innocence. When Giles says 'I know what she is going through' and Willow says 'No you don't', I figure she is wrong. After the whole Eyghon incident with Jenny, I realised Giles knew better than anyone else what Buffy was going through, and I decided to explain it all in a story.

And - as I said - this was written twenty years ago, so my grammar, formatting and general style is very, very different to my later works. So if you are going to leave reviews, I would appreciate it if you keep that in mind :)


End file.
